dreamfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Susumu Takajima
:This article is about the celebrity. For the fictional version of the celebrity, see Susumu Takajima (character). , often known by his stage name , is an American-born Japanese game programmer, voice actor, and music artist at the point to where he holds dual citizenship. He is the current headmaster of Drillimation Studios. Born in Anaheim, California during one of his father's trips to the United States for a shareholder's meeting, the date to return to Japan was postponed after his mother's water had broken. Despite being unable to return to Japan, she had Takajima there instead. Takajima became the president of Drillimation in March of 1998, almost a year after his father's death. Life Early Years Takajima was born on October 25, 1979, in Anaheim, California as the youngest of two children to Hiroshi and Miyuki Takajima. He has an older brother named Hiroki Takajima (born 1977). Takajima spent the first few weeks of his life in the United States before returning to Japan. At the age of seven, Takajima's parents bought him a Famicom, which his father had been using for programming games. Junior high and senior high years At the age of nine, Takajima began programming games on a PC-98 computer his parents owned. At the age of eleven, his parents bought him a PC-9801DX, which he dominantly used during his years in junior high and senior high school. When Takajima was a third-year junior high student, he began composing his own pieces of music using his experience of playing in a concert band when he was in junior high school. Around that time, he met Kagami Ochiai, who would later go on to become his future wife. After Takajima graduated from junior high, Ochiai moved away to Nagasaki, and he would not meet her again until after senior high. College years Takajima's father's health began declining in 1995 during his first year in senior high school. His father would continue functioning for two more years, but after returning home from school during the first term of his third year in 1997, Takajima had learned that he had died following complications from a stroke, and his mother asked him to take over his position. Takajima was inaugurated in March of 1998, shortly after graduating from senior high. Around that time he was inaugurated, he was reunited with Kagami Ochiai, his former friend from junior high school. Throughout their years in college, they began dating and a year after graduating from college, they became married. Takajima proposed to Ochiai at the Shinjuku High School homecoming festival in October 2002 and officially became married in March 2003 with their ceremony held at Drillimation Studios. Businessman years After Takajima and Ochiai were married, Takajima continued his success as a programmer and composer for Drillimation games and songs for Ochiai. At E3 2004, Takajima announced that he and Ochiai were expecting to have their first child. On December 9, 2004, Takajima became a father to a healthy baby boy by the name of , named after Minoru Shiraishi from the Lucky Star series, then to a baby girl by the name of on September 6, 2006, named after Konata Izumi from the same series, and to another baby boy by the name of on June 11, 2008, named after then-Nintendo president Satoru Iwata. The announcements for their daughter and second son were made on Takajima's Twitter account respectively. At E3 2013, Takajima ended up in a near-death situation from a failed assassination attempt while trying to announce Lucky Star: Lords of Shadow 2 for the arcades. When Takajima explained on their blog of what happened, he asked fans to play the Lucky Star games and upload their gameplays to YouTube and Twitch to raise awareness for Crimsonites. Controversies Autism and mentality disorders Takajima has had a lengthy history of mentality disorders, as described in the about page on the Drillimation website. He began developing mental issues at the age of seven and was diagnosed with autism at the age of eleven. The specialist who diagnosed him said it was one of the most severe cases he had seen in a decade. Takajima was also diagnosed with an intellectual disability, where he struggled socially and academically in senior high school, although he still managed to graduate with the help of reading specialists. His intellectual disability was done away with at the age of 17. He also experienced other mental disorders as well during his years as a teenager, including depression, misophonia, Tourette's Syndrome, PTSD, anxiety, and aggression. To treat them, his psychiatrist prescribed him Paxil, which effectively worked. To help raise money for autism awareness, he founded the Takajima Foundation for Autism, a non-profit organization based in Anaheim, California that helps children with autism and intellectual disabilities play video games. Behind the Scenes *According to IGN interviews, Takajima's favorite Drillimation game of all time is Driller Engine Grand Prix 2x2, with his favorite danmaku shooter being Touhou 7: Perfect Cherry Blossom. *Takajima also owns a Yorkshire Terrier named Suika, named after Suika Ibuki from the Touhou Project series. Category:1979 births Category:Celebrities Category:Japan Category:United States Category:Japanese programmers Category:Japanese music artists Category:Japanese voice actors Category:Programmers Category:Musicians Category:Japanese musicians Category:Voice actors Category:American programmers Category:American musicians Category:American voice actors Category:People from Anaheim, California Category:People from Tokyo, Japan Category:People with autism Category:People with misophonia Category:Susumu Takajima Category:People